Claudia Flint
"I've come to win you back. I need you - I haven't had anyone since who I've had that connection with." Claudia Meredith Flint-Willis, introduced as Claudia Flint, is the ex-girlfriend of Miles Stanton and one of America's most talented dentists, guarenteed to give you pearly whites. History Claudia Meredith Flint-Willis was born to Fiona Willis and Avery Flint in New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. Her parents divorced when Claudia was 14. Claudia went to England with her mother and joined a secondary school in London where she met Miles and had a six year relationship with him, until their split at 20 when she said she was unable to committ past her teenage years. She left to study dentistry at Stanford University, California, and to get closer to Avery Flint. Fiona's Death Claudia is brought back to the UK when Fiona becomes terminally ill from cancer and heart-breakingly dies (off-screen). She is in London Hospital when she meets Miles. Miles sees her and hides Lea and tries to escape himself, however it's too late. Claudia confessess that she's not been able to move on with anybody else for seven years. She says she's had many lovers, but hasn't felt strongly towards them since Miles. She says she's a world-class dentist now and is thinking of moving back to the UK, after saying she misses it. She asks about Miles' relationship status and is surprised when he says he's married with a child. However, she says she's sorry for their pending divorce, when Lea returns, but Lea suspects she's not. Claudia also inputs that Miles always did like girls who weren't natively English. Trying to Win Miles Back She attempts to put strain of Miles and Lea's marriage from afar by sending Miles bouquets of flowers and boxes of his favourite chocolates, making Lea realise she doesn't know Miles that well after all. At Clary and Liam's engagement party in 6.4, she arrives and takes Miles to one side and kisses him passionately, with Rosalie Elders as the only witness. Rosalie promises that she won't tell Lea if Miles wards Amber Capone off of Dustin. He agrees. Claudia tells Miles she'll give him a second chance, with Miles even saying he misses their intimacy, and that Lea never really gets this intimate. Claudia offers him sex, but Miles stays loyal to Lea, with Claudia calling him a prude. She leaves, but in 6.6, she tells Lea about the kiss, prompting Lea to sign divorce papers. Backfiring Plan Miles, disgusted at Claudia's behaviour, tells her to go back to America, but she says she's found a possible placement in London that would work well. However, in 6.9, Claudia is seen to be glum as she realises Miles doesn't love her like she loves Miles, no matter how much she tries to play the "evil ex" and win him back. She realises her plan backfired and tells Miles she's going back to America and she formally apologises to Lea, saying how sorry she is. She tells her that Miles clearly loves her otherwise he would've cheated further. She tells Lea to stick with him, he's a good man and he's the one. She leaves via Heathrow Airport, with Miles and Lea watching her leave. Relationships Miles Stanton Claudia had a 6 year relationship with Miles when she was in the UK for her education. The two were strong up until Claudia said she couldn’t take the relationship to another level, meaning that Miles and her broke up. 7 years later, Claudia returns to the UK when Fiona, her mother, is ill. She encounters Miles again and says she’d willingly give him a second chance. He refuses, even though he allows her to kiss him. However, the two do not last as Miles is loyal to Lea and will not leave her for his unstable ex-girlfriend. Claudia leaves and reportedly becomes a dentist in New York.